Dragons
by Stephano16
Summary: So this is another story with an oc. Give it a chance. Lian's a fire bender but her fire is different. It's blue. She is special. But she doesnt know how special yet. When her dead father leaves her a present she has to protect what she thought was an extinct creature. A dragon? Sorry for no updating i m taking a break to write my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**SO i'm trying something new. Hope you like it. It's another original character. It needs work though. I don't have it all figured out. :P enjoy?**

**Chapter 1**

It was cold, but then again it was always cold here. Here in the South Pole. But today it was colder, colder than usual. But I loved the cold. Even though I'm a Firebender.

Why is there a Firebender in the South Pole instead of in the Fire Kingdom? Well that`s a really long story.

When I was younger I lived in the Fire Kingdom. I was just like everyone else until I learned how to firebend. My fire was blue. When I bended for the very first time I was confused. I didn`t understand. _Why was mine blue while everybody elese were normal? _My dad used to tell me that I was special. That I was like nobosy else. But I was like someone else. One other person had blue fire. Princess Azula.

Which brings us to the part where I explain why I live in the South Pole.

My dad would tell me to keep my bending a secret. That I was not allowed to bend In public. I didn't understand but I obeyed. One day I was walking along the streets on my way home from school and there were street performers. They were tossing batons with fire on them and one went astray and heade right for me. I accidentaly bended and the baton flew away.

That night I was sent to the palace with my dad. We were banished, The Firelord told us that it was illegal to have blue fire. He said that he didn't want a repeat of what his aunt did. The insanity that came with the power of blue fire. The gave us a choice. Death or Banishment.

So we left that night to a place the firebenders would never go. The South Pole. That was 8 years ago.

Light shined brightly in my eyes kicking me out of my day dream. My hut was small as it only consisted of me. My dad died 6 years ago. It was tan and had lots of pelts. The pelts were so soft. I love soft things. I opened my bright blue eyes looking around the room. The light bouncing off my white skin. Sighing I rolled over and put my face in my pillow. My brown hair going everywhere.

The intruder jumped on my back. "GAHH!" I yelled

"C'mon wake up Lian. Today's the day." Said my bestfriend in the whole world.

"What do you want Korra?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Todays the day I kick firbender butt." She hopped off me and pulled me up. Todays the day I master firebending." She picked up my clothes and tossed them to me. "Here get dressed I want you to see this."

I caught the clothes and started putting them on. It was a pair of shorts with leggings under them and a tanktop. All blue. I pulled on my heavy winter jacket and stpeeed outside into the bright icy tundra.

My name is Lian. I am 16 years old, and my life will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey it's me with another story. You like? I like. :P I'm weird. :D**

**I do not own. Please review. I accept all criticism and comments. **

**Chapter 2**

It's been 6 months since then. I've been wanting to go to Republic City since Korra snuck out. But I haven't been able to because of the war with Amon and the equilists, I worried about her every day. I wish I had gone with her. She offered and I declined.

I had helped her get past all the guards. It wasn't easy for her but it was for me. Being a master at this from sneaking out to many times it was like riding a bike. When we were home free she was about to take off. But she looked back and remembered the friend who got her through this.

"You know you could always come with me?" She asked like it was an invitation.

I smiled at the thought. "You know I'd love to. But someone has to explain where you went to the geezers."

She laughed. "You're so selfless." She hugged me tightly.

I hugged back even harder. "Hey it's what I do." She pulled away.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." She said. "But for now-"

"You need to see the world and what's out there. I know." I said finishing her sentence.

She smiled as she climbed on Naaga. Naaga walked over and nudged me.

"Aww , don't worry Naaga. I'll see you soon. I promise." I hugged the polar bear dogs muzzle. She wagged her tail and licked my face. I laughed and stepped back. I looked up at Korra. "You should get going." I said. "You might get caught if you stay here any longer."

She sighed. "I'm not good at goodbyes" She confessed.

I chuckled. "Neither am I. So how bout, See you later." I said with a smile.

"See you later." She smiled the last smile I saw from her and left on Naaga. She was fast. Within seconds she was out of my sight. I sighed

*THUMP*

A loud noise brought me out of my memory.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. It was Katara. She had brought something with her too.

'Oh, hey Katara." I said. "What's up."

She was old, like really old and it reflected in her voice. "I brought this for you.|" She motioned to the bag. Confused and curious I crawled towards the bag and opened it. Inside was a blanket 2 skins of water and enough food for a week.

Katara crouched down to my level. She lifted up my chin so I was looking right at her.

"I know how much it means to you to go to Republic City to see Korra. It's been a while since you've seen her and I know she'll be happy to see her." My face lit up in a huge smile. "SO I'm letting you go to Republic City." She finished.

I squealed and hugged her jumping up and down momentarily forgetting how old she was. She didn't seem to have a problem with it though. Getting permission from Katara to go to Republic City was the best news I've heard in years. She'd been my guardian after my Dad died, and she's been taking good care of me. I smiled and grabbed my bag slinging over my back. I was just about to leave when Katara stopped me.

"There is a catch," she said. ". It's going to be a surprise for Korra and my son Tenzin." She handed something wrapped to me. "Give this to him will you?" She asked. "It's a gift from me. For his birthday." She smiled. I smiled back. "Sure." I carefully took the gift and put in my bag.

"But Katara how am I supposed to get there?" I asked.

"There is an Air Nomad ship leaving for Republic City in 3 hours. Give them this," She handed me something. "And they'll take you to where you need to go. Take Mio she'll be able to find her way back to us."

"Thanks." I turned to leave and she suddenly hugged me from behind. I turned around and hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you Lian. You've been like a daughter to me." Katara said.

"I'm going to miss you too Katara." I kissed her on the cheek and left my hut heading right for the stables.

When I got there it was quiet except for the rustling of one animal. I opened the door and there she was. Mio was a polar bear dog. We only had two and Mio was small compared to Naaga. Mio wasn't used much for anything because she's so small and she can't carry as much a Naaga could. Like big boxes and bags of supplies. But it was just me who was riding her, so I thought it would be fine. _Katara said I should take her so I guess it's fine._

A soon as Mio saw me her tail started wagging. I walked closer and she pounced on me putting slobber all over my face. Laughing I pushed her off me and onto her back. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl." I said repeatedly rubbing her belly. Her tongue was out and she had a huge smile on her face. She rolled over and got up while I want to get a saddle. She was a good dog when I was putting the saddle. She was quiet and stayed very still. She knew the difference between play time and work.

I was hesitant to get on. I've ridden one before with Korra we'd go everywhere on Naaga, but I've never driven one myself. I was nervous and scared. But I didn't have time for that, so I sucked it up and hopped on. In minutes we were far from the gate that blocked the village from outside. I was so happy I was finally going to Republic City. A huge smile beamed across my face.

In an hour I reached the docks and true as day there it was. The Air Nomad ship that would take us to Republic City and Air Temple Island. I dismounted Mio and walked up to the ship. I was stopped by the captain.

"Stop, no hitch hikers." He probably assumed by my water tribe clothes that I was going to sneak on his boat. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper Katara gave me. I gave it to the captain who looked confused. Once he read it he said. "Oh my apologies I didn't know Katara was sending you on an important mission."

Surprised I didn't respond to the captain. He stared at me quizzically.

"Uh-Uh yes and very important mission. Very very important." I said quickly.

"Would you mind telling me what it is." That captain asked.

"I can't sorry um it's classified. It's Tip Top Secret." I said.

"Of course. I understand." He then left to get his hip ready for departure.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding in. _Tip Top Secret? GAHH! I'm such an idiot._

Mio nudged me. "Sorry girl," I patted her head. "I can't bring you with me. Go home Mio." She whimpered and looked at me with sad eyes. I hugged her. "I know girl I'm going to miss you too. But, here." I produced a cookie from my pocket. "Want this?" I asked. she wagged her tail and stuck her tongue out. "Then go get it." I threw it as far as I could, and boarded the ship. We were off in seconds. I looked back to see Mio standing far away where the cookie was. She was looking at me. I could see she was sad. I turned away to look ahead. To look towards Republic City. _This is finally it. I'm so excited! I finally get to see the world._

I smiled. _I can't wait to see Korra._

A howl filled the air from a lonely Polar Bear Dog.


End file.
